Secrets and Lies, Chapter 1
by MysticalPineapple
Summary: James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger, wanted to make Pan suffer the most pain the boy could ever have. He was going to make the boy grown up. He was going to make Peter one of his crewman, his own pirate son.


**Notes: Secrets and Lies is a Peter Pan fanfiction series by me. This is the Peter from the movie "Peter Pan - 2003."**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan at all, I only own the plot!  
**

 **Summery: James Hook, Captain of the Jolly Roger, wanted to make Pan suffer the most pain the boy could ever have. He was going to make the boy grown up. He was going to make Peter one of his crewman, his own pirate son.**

 **Warnings: Violence, blood, injuries, kidnapping, starving winter, sicknesses, slight swearing, framing, close to death, mentions of death, sad parts, torture, etc,**

* * *

Peter always hated the thought of growing up, it made him feel gross, and angry. Becoming an adult seemed terrible, no more fun, no more anything! Peter took boys and girls in every night, but they would just come and go. After Peter found the Lost Boys, he didn't go out to get more kids anymore, he had the Lost Boys now. They were his family now. He was the leader of the Lost Boys.

He was Peter Pan.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Peter honestly hated winter in Neverland. The Indians were more on guard, so that meant no food. Peter found a solution though to it, make believe. At first the Lost Boys struggled, but caught onto it. The cold winter just wouldn't go by quick enough like summer did. It never did.

Peter felt his shoulder being tapped, he turned around to see who it was. "Oh, it's just you Tink..." Peter said with a sigh. The pixie wasn't dumb though, she knew something was bugging him. Tink tilted her head to the side, as Peter looked down. "Tink, we can't live like this... We can't live without food..." Peter explained, the happy go lucky boy was actually serious, and in desperate need. This surprised Tink.

Peter smiled slightly, getting up and walking away from his little friend. Tink huffed, she wished she could tell him. Every lie they were telling him, all the secrets they were keeping, but then it would hurt him. Tink slowly started to trail after Peter, now having a little smile.

 **(LINE BREAK)**

Curly was sent to look for Peter, Curly was actually worried. Curly was relieved to see Peter was okay, and no schemes of Captain Hook. Curly ran to Peter with a worried smile. "Peter! Happy I found you! You could get lost in the snow storm! You said it yourself!" Curly said with a cheerful, although scolding tone. Peter smiledd. "Your right Curly, sorry." Peter said, looking at Curly with a small laugh.

Tink flew next to Peter crossing her arms. Curly, Peter, and Tink started to walk back to where the other Lost Boys were. Nibs looked at Curly, and walked over to him, giving him a pat on the back. "You found him! That's good!" Nibs congratulated. Nibs was like the second in command, he was a leader just like Peter.

As the Lost Boys were coming home Peter found the Indians of guard. He didn't tell the boys though. "You all go ahead, I need to take care of something." Peter said, when he saw that the Lost Boys and Tink were out of sight, he snuck into the Indians' territory. He found a banquet all on a table. Peter took as much as he could, and flew away once he heard footsteps coming towards his way. Peter flew to the Lost Boys' hideout, as he snuck in he could her the boys' stomach growl. Peter walked into the room where the boys were all at, the dining room. Where the food was eaten. "Surprise!" Peter said, with a laugh. The Lost Boys hugged Peter tightly, before going back to the table, sitting in their seats, and eating.

Peter was limited of what he ate, he only ate maybe a half of their usual dinner plate. The were all limited the same amount as Peter. All the food was gone, nothing left when they were done eating. The Lost Boys' all were yawning, now tired. Peter couldn't sleep, he needed to talk to the mermaids first. When the Lost Boys went to bed, Peter headed out to speak with the mermaids. He was already cautious to not get to close to the water, already, so he did't need any help.

Peter walked to the coast of the water, where the mermaids were. The water was not frozen over, it felt warm. Peter played a tune on his pipes to get the mermaids' attention, two actually came. They told him everything about how they saw a irate ship, in the waters, and how spring was coming early. Peter knew that pirate ship was Captain Hook's ship, and was back to kill him, but Peter always found it fun to torment Hook.

Once Peter was done talking to them, he headed back to his hideout, to sleep. Peter walked into his hideout, and flew to his room. Peter rubbed his eyes, before laying down falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
